Jewish Revenge
by A Nigga Named Big Smoke
Summary: In WW2, after a young Jewish teenager's family and friends have been ruthlessly killed by Nazis, his life is in ruins. His mission? Revenge. On Hitler himself. LEAVE A REVIEW. rated T. I put it in this section because I can't think of a better one haha


Jewish Revenge

_The following story is a work of fiction, however the Halocaust and the horros resulting from it are all too real._

_The dialoge in the story will be in English for the convienience of the readers._

_December 11, 1942. The world is in ruins. Almost every country in the world at war, but the most horrific, discusting and gruesome part of the war is still largely unknown: The Halocaust. In the Chelmno Extermination Camp in Poland, there is a small uprising, only one young boy, Lukaz, would escape alive. His life in ruins, and all those he loved dead, there is only one thought in his mind: Revenge._

"Wake up, Lukaz!"

Lukaz felt someone shaking him in his bed, and by the sound of his voice guessed it was his brother, Ludwik. He opened his eyes to find his brother, with wide black eyes looking at him, wide with a mixture of terror and excitment. Lukaz was 14 years old, his brother was 17. They were inturned at the death camp last year, but a steady supply of Jews kept his and his brother alive, along with the fact that they were young, hard workers.

Lukaz quickly hopped out of his bed, already in his "clothes", that is, the dirty rags the nazis gave them to cover themselves with. He'd been waiting for this day for a long time. The day of escape. When they were put in this camp, their parents were immediatly murdered, since then Lukaz, Ludwik and all the other teenagers in the camp had been planning a way to escape. They were not armed, so only by the force of numbers could even some of them escape. This had been in planning since a year before.

"I'm up. Is today the day?" Lukaz said, still rather groggy. He had been getting 2 or 3 hours sleep max for the past year, and at 14, that didn't help matters. He, along with everyone else, were very poorly fed, although he and his brother were, among prisoner's standards, "fed well". This was not because any particular favor from Nazis, but only because the Nazis needed the two boys to work.

"Yes, my brother, today is the day that we escape." Ludwik said.

They could hear yelling and gunfire outside, the revolt had just started. Lukaz and Ludwik ran outside to do their part.

Two Nazis, currently guarding the work post, were being pummled by Jews. About 10 Jewish boys and girls were dead, as the two soldiers were armed with sub-machine guns. However, the overwhelming number of Jews quickly toppled the soldiers. Undoubtedly many more soldiers would be showing up within the minute, so timing was cruicial. Lukaz and Ludwik picked up the sub-machine guns, as planned, as they were the only ones with any experience with guns, albeit with only Polish bolt action rifles used for hunting. They took cover behind barrels and waited for the rest of the Nazis working at the death camp. They ran outside the soldier's quarters, rifles, submachine-guns and pistols in hand. The Nazis immediatly started opening fire on the barrels, and the sound of guns shots, metal being pierced and riocochets deafened the boys. They dared not poke their heads over cover lest they be shot. The boys raised the submachine-guns over the barrels and blindly fired at the soldiers. Two out of ten of the soldiers went down. The rest of the Jewish boys and girls stood near the doors to the prison barracks, acting afraid and terrified. They were, but not enough to do what it appeared that they were doing. This was just a lure. Many faked crying, many plastered themselves against the wall so as to avoid stray bullets, but no one actually cared if they were going to be shot. They knew if they did nothing, they would die anyway. The soldiers were pre-occupied shooting at the boys, so the Jewish mob could now make their move. It was 20 Jewish adolescants facing 10 German soldiers. Normally there were much more soldiers than this, but buracratic reasons brought most of them away from the death camp for a few days.

The mob of Jewish children ran toward the soldiers, turning their attention away from firing on Lukaz and Ludwik. The soldiers opened fire, killing many of them, but they were still outnumbered 2 to 1. Lukaz and Ludwik stood up from behind cover, opening fire on the soldiers, careful not to hit any Jewish allies.

After about 10 seconds, it was all over. All the German soldiers layed dead on the ground, along with 17 Jews. Only 3 survived, excluding Lukaz and Ludwik. After making sure the soldiers were dead, the 5 met in the middle of the courtyard. The boys dropped their submachine-guns, a large mistake.

"We must now go!" One of the 5 survivors said. It was a boy, no older than 13. As soon as he finished the sentence a bullet hit him in the back. There was a straggling German soldier, the last living one on the base.

The last 4 ran to cover, not knowing where the shot came from. More shots came from the soldier.

Lukaz listened to the soldier continuing to fire shots, and after each shot heard the all too familiar sound of "THWOOMP!", the sound of a bullet hitting flesh. He heard this 3 times. Lukaz was the last one. The German obviously knew where he was. Lukaz peeked out, and saw the German coming to his general direction. He knew Lukaz was under the barracks, it was now only a question of where. Lukaz saw him heading to where the boy had crawled under the building, and obvious place to look. Lukaz had to evacuate the cover, fast. He crawled out, into the snow that was covering the ground. The boy ran around the building, with a crude improvised knife in hand. If he was fast enough he could catch the soldier off guard and kill him. The soldier was only armed with a Walther P38 pistol, so firepower wasn't overwhelming. The boy rounded the corner and saw the soldier, on the ground looking under the building for the boy. Lukaz walked quitely up to him and yanked the soldier from out of the building. He was only able to do this due to adrenaline. He turned the soldier over and kicked the pistol out of his hands. Defenseless, the soldier was going to punch Lukaz, but the boy was already swiping the knife at his neck. The soldier sagged, gurgled and died.

Lukaz grabbed the pistol off the ground and ran to where he saw his brother hide. It was in the doorway to a rifle assembly building. He saw his brother on the ground, bleeding but still breathing. Lukaz ran to his brother, dropped the pistol and knelt by his brother.

"Come on, Ludwik, you can live through this! You have only been shot in the chest!" Lukaz knew a shot in the chest was fatal, and that his brother would soon die, but he wanted to do anything he could to comfort his brother. However, the tears welling up in his eyes betrayed what he and his brother knew was inevitable.

"No, brother," said Ludwik, "we know I will die."

"No! I've got to save you! I can carry us to the Lodz ghetto and have you healed!"

"You must save yourself, Lukaz, only you will survive this, you know that. We knew one of us was going to die today."

His brother was correct. Lukaz and Ludwik did the calcuations (both had a general education in the mathematics of probability years ago) and it was inevitable that one of the brother would die, but no amount of knowing what was going to happen could prepare them for this moment.

Lukaz slowly shook his head, knowing he must leave soon, as more officers would show up soon from the checkpiont up the road.

"I love you my brother. What can I do to make you more comfortable these last moments?" Lukaz said, crying.

Ludwik grabbed the pistol off the ground and put it in Lukaz's hand.

"I want you to tell me you will defeat these Nazi pigs."

Ludwik sagged, dead.

Lukaz wanted to stay and mourn over his brother's body, but knew there was no time. He could do that later. Now he must run. He went back to the dead soldier and grabbed the pistol holster, ammo and extra magazines, and then left the camp. He ran around the checkpoint up the road, about a half mile radius away from it, and towards the Lodz ghetto. He was going to leave Poland soon, but not as a Jew. On his way to the ghetto, Lukaz was already formulating a plan...

End of Chapter

* * *

Please let me know if you like the story so far! Review!!

I know some Jews who were lucky enough to escape Adolf Hitler's murderous rampage, and I've always wanted to write a story of Jewish vengeance. If some things don't seem to add up its because I'm very tired when I wrote this!


End file.
